create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Online: Garden Warfare
Garden Warfare is a world in Plants vs. Zombies Online by The Plants vs. Zombies Online Team. Environmental Modifiers * Trenches: Trenches take up an entire column. They cannot be normally planted on unless you have a specific plant and when a zombie walks in one, they are immune to straight shots. They are vulnerable to lobbed shots however. * Cone Strikes: This is an ambush in which explosive cones rain down from the sky and damage any plant they land on, they land on random tiles and deal five bites of damage. Plants * Gatling Pea: '''Shoots a constant stream of small, light damaging peas at zombies. * '''Artichoke Drone: '''Fires a burst of three seeds at zombies. This plant hovers and cn be planted over a other plant. * '''Bamboom: '''Targets five random tiles and rains down explosive shots. * '''Rhubarb Wire: '''An Endurian Pumpkin hybrid, Rhubarb Wire has another function. Vehicles will pass right through it, but take immense damage. * '''A-peach-e: '''Hovering plant that has three attacks. It will fire two rockets in the two adjacent lanes, shoot rapid fire, light damaging seeds behind it and when zombies are close, it will cut them in a 3x3 area with it's propeller blades. Can only use one attack at a time. * '''Pear Plane: Flies over the lane that the Pearport is planted. As it flies over the lane, it will shoot rapid fire seeds on the ground and has a chance to drop a bomb. Once it flies over the lane, there is a wait time until it flies over it again. The Pearport will flash a light when it is ready to swoop over the lane again. * Heal Flower: 'Heals plants in a 3x3 area around it.' * Tactical Cuke: '''Destroys the enitre screen. * '''Goop Shroom (Coinium): Acts like a Fume Shroom except it's goopy fumes also slow down zombies. * Dark Flower (Endium): '''Boosts the attack strength of all plants around it in 3x3 area, also shoots projectiles and explodes in 3x3 area after a limited time. * '''Juggernut (Gemium): '''Super tough nut that is immune to projectiles, being moved and effects like poison. Can also withstand three gargantuar smashes. * '''Cob Cannon (Zenium): '''Acts like an automated Banana Launcher and targets the toughest zombie. Zombies * '''Soldier Zombie * Soldier Conehead * Soldier Buckethead * Soldier Flag * Private Imp * General Gargantuar * Paratrooper Zombie: Drops from a plane into the heart of your defense. * Smoke Bomb Zombie: Tosses a smoke bomb that covers a 3x3 area, it will lightly damage the plants within it. Blover and Hurrikale can blow it away. * Machine Gun Zombie: Shoots bullets at plants. It fires the shots in bursts and reloads after each one, it doesn't move when reloading * Heavy Zombie: Takes a lot of abuse, does double damage to plants when biting. * Sniper Zombie: Stationary zombie that fires at the plant closest to the house in his lane. * Flamethrower Zombie: Burns plants with his flamethrower, it jams at random times and he'll need to fix it, leaving him open to attack. * Grenade Zombie: Tosses grenades that explode and damage a plant. Grenades do the same damage as biting. * Covert Ops Zombie: Sneaks onto the lawn and appears four or five tiles in, is immune to straight shots but can be damaged with lob shots while sneaking. * Medic Zombie: Weak zombie that heals zombies around him in 3x3 area. * Shotgun Zombie: Can damage plants in 3x1 area with his shotgun blasts. * Bazooka Zombie: Fires an RPG shot that damages plants in a 3x3 area, doesn't fire often. * Zombie Tank: Tough but slow tank that runs over plants and can fire an explosive shell that destroys a tile, doesn't fire often. * Zombie Tank Driver: Normal Zombie that pops out of the zombie tank when it is destroyed. * Juggernaut Gargantuar: Has a shield that protects him from straight shots, but it's very heavy making him much slower than a regular gargantuar. He has a Bomb Imp on his back. * Zombie Cannon: A stationary cannon that fires Bomb Imps. * Bomb Imps: Explodes in a 3x3 area if not killed quick enough or if killed by fire. * Commando Zombie: Rocket jumps four tiles in, has a dagger to slash plants. A slash is equivalent to three bites of damage. * Zombie Helicopter: Slowly hovers toward the house, lowers down Soldier Zombies form a rope ladder. Blover and Hurrikale can push it back, but not off screen. * Zombie Jeep: Tough vehicle that's faster than the others. * Zombie Lieutenant: Can call in a cone strike. * Giga Imp: Twice as tough a regular imp, can switch lanes. * Giga-Gargantuar: Twice as tough as regular gargantuar and can fire lightning from his phone pole, is much slower than a regular gargantuar. * Zombot Battle Blimp: Dr. Zomboss' aerial attack vehicle, it drops bombs that destroy two lanes, and it can launch a barrage of Bomb Imps. Gatling Pea Gatling Peas fire a constant stream of peas at zombies. Sun Cost: 450 Damage: Light Recharge: Fast Fire Rate: Insane Plant Food: Shoots a stream of giant peas. Almanac Entry: Gatling Pea is a hardened warrior with a soft side. One day he's mowing down zombies, the next day he's watching a chick flick. Artichoke Drone Artichoke Drones fire a burst of three seeds at zombies and hover. In addition you can plant them on top of another plant. Sun Cost: 50 Damage: Light Fire Rate: Sluggish Recharge: Fast Special: Can be planted on any surface, even on another plant. Plant Food: Fires seeds rapidly. If it is platned on another a plant, that plant will acitvate it's plant food too. Almanac Entry: When you are in the middle of a warzone, you can feel overwhelmed, luckily Artichoke Drone takes some stress off you by providing a little extra fire. It doesn't do much damage, but it's the thought that counts. Bamboom Bambooms target five random tiles (Will try to target obstacles and zombies and not miss entirely) and rain down explosvie on them. Sun Cost: 500 Damage: Huge Recharge: Sluggish Special: Targets five random tiles and rains explosvies down on them. Plant Food: Fires 3 giant spike balls at 3 random tiles, they havea 3x3 blast. Almanac Entry: Bamboom loves what he does, but everyone thinks he gets a little too carried away. Rhubard Wire Rhubard Wire is planted on top of another plant and acts like an Endurian, however, vehicles will pass right through it and take huge damage. Sun Cost: 125 Damage: Light (Normal Zombies) Huge (Vehicles) Recharge: Sluggish Special: Can be planted on another plant. Special: Does damage to zombies as they bite it. Special: Vehicles pass right through it and take huge damage. Plant Food: Regenerates all its health. Almanac Entry: Rhubard Wire is a really touchy guy who likes to give everyone a hug, even his enemies. Most zombies that drive something try to steer clear of him. A-peach-e A-peach-es are hovering plants with multiple attacks. Sun Cost: 225 Damage: Moderate (Rockets) Light (Seeds) High (Propeller Blades) Recharge: Moderate Special: Fires rockets in 2 adjacent lanes. Special: Rapidly fires seeds backwards Special: Rotates propeller blades and damages all zombies in a 3x3 area if they are close. Special: Can only use one attack at a time. Special: Can be planted on any surface. Plant Food: Attacks with enhacned versions of all 3 attakcs at once. Almanac Entry: A-peach-e is quite the show off and thinks he can handle all the zombies by himself. When will he learn that team work is important? Pear Plane Flies over a lane and bombards it with rapid fire seeds and pit bombs. Then swoops back to go again. If Pearport is destroyed than the Pear Plane is too. Sun Cost: 375 Damage: Light (Seeds) Moderate (Bombs) Recharge: Moderate Special: Attacks lane by shooting seeds on it and dropping bombs. Special: Bombs have 3x3 area. Weakness: Pearport cannot be destroyed or else the Pear Plane will go away too. Plant Food: Sweeps his lane rapidly 3 times and it only drops bombs. Almanac Entry: Pear Plane isn't much of a fighter, he jsut likes the view, but he doesn't like seeing his firends in danger, so he must intervene. Heal Flower Heal Flowers heal plants around it in a 3x3 area. Sun Cost: 175 Heal Rate: Moderate Recharge: Sluggish Range: 3x3 Plant Food: Heals and shields plants aorund it for a limited time. Almanac Entry: As the top graduate from her medical school, Heal Flower is a great doctor, but sometimer her methods are unorthodox. Tactical Cuke Destroys all zombies on the screen. Sun Cost: 500 Damage: Super Huge Recharge: Very Slow Almanac Entry: He can't be stopped once he's dropped. BOOM!Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World